


Would I lie to you?

by thesassmisstress



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, Gen, Multi, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmisstress/pseuds/thesassmisstress
Summary: Peter had known May and Ben were his Aunt and Uncle. He had grown up believing his parents, Mary and Richard Parker, had died when he was five years old. But, while he was on the field trip to Oscorp, he finds out that Mary and Richard Parker had died two years before he was even born, in 1999.Peter is struggling to believe the facts in front of him, and decides to dig around. He manages to convince Ned to hack into certain government files during a sleepover.Neither of them had expected the SWAT team, lead by (Ned fangirls) Hawkeye and Black Widow, to barge into Ned's House at three twenty in the morning.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 284





	1. Prologue - Safe in New York City

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper and Tony had one of the greatest secrets only thirteen people (including themselves) knew about. Pepper's parents, Nick Fury, May and Ben Parker, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes, Mama Rhodes, Clint Barton and Laura Barton are the people on that list. Included in said list are the only people who knew about the existence of certain Peter James Stark, better known as Peter Benjamin Parker.
> 
> Also, May Parker is Pepper's sister, who had lived and studied in Italy for about ten years. Ben, her husband, agreed to take Peter in when he was three, after and attempted kidnapping event, since he understood that his wife's nephew was in danger.  
> All his life, Peter knew May and Ben weren't his parents.

_"May, please, I need you to do this for us. If not for us, then for Pete." May couldn't forget the way her sister, one of the last three family members remaining, had cried to her barely an hour ago. Virginia 'Pepper' Potts had been under a lot of stress after the last kidnapping attempt, and so was Tony. God knows what would have happened to Peter, if it hadn't been for the locators, satellite and J.A.R.V.I.S._

_Tony's A.I. had the access to many things, one of which was the Satellite, which Tony had launched to space as a project before Peter was born. It was J.A.R.V.I.S. who suggested that "Perhaps, it would be the best idea to plant some sort of a tracking device on all of the members of the family, Sir" and, against his and Pep's better judgement, they both agreed to it. Thanks to that decision, Peter had about seven different locator devices on him at all times, two in his shoes, one on a necklace, one on a bracelet, one in his jacket, and one had been planted into the boy's tooth, during the necessary visit to the dentist, so the doc could take care of the three-year-old's cavity._

_May knew, in her heart, that she had already made her decision; but she needed to consult her husband. She climbed up the stairs of their apartment in Venice, sighing heavily with each step she took. Thanks to Tony and Pepper, they lived in this great apartment, which was one block away from the hospital she worked in, and two blocks away from the police station in which Ben worked. Pep and Tony had wanted them to live in Malibu, but Venice suited them better. May didn't want to be away from the only family she had left, and Ben understood her. He needed the change, after Richard, his last family member alive had died. He couldn't stand Brooklyn anymore. He needed a break._

_May opened the door of their apartment, her mind clouded with all the possibilities. She took off her shoes, removed her thin jacket and put them all in their places._

_"Hey, babe!" She could hear Ben's voice from behind her, as hands snaked around her waist._

_"Madonna mia, Ben! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?_ _" She asked him.  
_

_"I'm sorry, babe! I just missed my sugar!"_

_"I've missed you, too, Ben!" She hugged him tightly._

_"How are Pepper and Pete?" He asked, smiling at her. "What's wrong, May?"_

_"Ben, I... Pepper asked me to do her a favor, for Peter's safety..." May began_

_"Anything, May! I adore that little boy with my whole heart. You know that." Knowing she couldn't explain it, as the tightness in her throat wouldn't let her, May gave him the papers she was holding. Richard's eyes widened, as May nodded her head._

_"They want us to..?"_

_"Yes. There's an apartment in Queens, which they had secured for us, all the bills and the apartment costs will be covered by them. We would get the money for anything and everything Peter might need. Pep even showed me the pictures of the apartment..."_

_"May, you don't need to worry. You know I would do anything to make you happy." Ben said, wiping her tears away from her face. May didn't even know she began crying. "Even if anything means that we should convince Peter his parents were Mary and Richard, for his own safety. He will find out the truth when the time is right. Plus, Pepper is your sister, she and Tony can visit under that pretext. Now, tell me more about that apartment..."_

_May began crying again, this time, of happiness. She called Pepper, to tell her that Ben agreed._

* * *

** _*Two months later*_ **

_"Pete, look how pretty it is!" May exclaimed excitedly, while showing the little boy around his room. There were toys everywhere, his bed was shaped as a race car, his sheets had Digimons over them, which was Peter's favourite anime at the time._

_"Mommy where?" Pete's small voice asked._

_"Your Mum has to work, sweetie." May's voice got caught in her throat. She didn't know it would be this hard._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Daddy, too." Ben chimed in. "But, we will be with you in the meantime. We'll make sure you're safe. Right Jarvis?"_

_"That is correct, Mr. Parker. We will all watch over you, young Peter, make sure you are safe. For your parents' sake."_

_"No more bye-bye? No more bad men?" Peter asked, as he rubbed his eyes._

_"Indeed, young Peter." JAVIS answered the sleepy boy's question, which made the child nod his head, before drifting off. His Aunt and Uncle tucked him in his new bed, making sure that JARVIS and night light are working._

_"Will you make sure he's fine, J?" May asked._

_"Of course I will, Mrs. Parker. Little boss will be safe here. The Boss and Lady Boss are waiting for you in the living room."_

_Ben took May's hand, as they walked to the living room._

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ben asked his brother-in-law and sister-in-law._

_"Of course it isn't. But it's what is best for him at the moment, Ben. All of us know that. We can't keep living in fear of him being kidnapped again. This way, we'll know he is safe at all times."_

_"But, Tony..."_

_"He's still young, in a year's time, he won't even remember that Boss and Lady Boss are his parents. He will be able to call them Aunt and Uncle, like he does you."_

_"Tony and JARVIS are both right." Pepper managed to speak out. "This way, we know he is safe. No one will try to kidnap or kill our child, if he is away from us."_

_"We should go, before he wakes up from his nap." Tony stated, before pulling Pepper by the arm. He dragged her to their son's bedroom, where the boy was fast asleep. They looked around the room, gently kissing the crown of his head with an "I love you", before leaving the apartment in tears._

_"They were crying. It's not easy to leave their child."_

_"I know. It's not easy for any of us."_

_"It will be the hardest for Pete." May said._

_"Speaking of Peter, he will wake up soon. I'm going to make us all something for lunch. Love you, May!"_

_"I love you, too, Ben!"_


	2. Chapter 1 - Here Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some important moments in the period between the time when Peter is taken in by his Aunt and Uncle, and the trip to Oscorp:  
> -Peter's first day in school, and how Pep and Tony are coping with it. (6,5)  
> -Pepper spends a hundred days with Peter, May and Ben, while all of them are worried sick. (7,5)  
> -Peter is happy about the fact his Uncle is Iron Man, and gets a ton of Iron Man merch. (7)  
> -Peter gives everyone a heart attack. (7)  
> -"Happy birthday, Uncle Tony! Also, Mr. Vanko is an asshole. I like Aunt Nat, though." (8)  
> -Pepper wishes to kill and kiss Tony at the same time. (8)  
> -Tony says his last goodbye to Peter. (8)  
> -May, Ben, Peter and Pepper are holding their breaths for Tony once again (9,5)  
> -Peter meets Harley, his Uncle Tony's saviour. (10,5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a filler chapter, with some of the most important moments in the relationship of Peter, May, Ben, Pepper and Tony  
> Also, the numbers in the brackets is Peter's age during the said moments.

  * _**Peter's first day in school, and how Pep and Tony are coping with it.** (6,5)_



_"Aunt May, Aunt Pep, do I really have to go?" It broke Pepper's heart to hear him call her Aunt, but it was how things were supposed to be. ' **Remember, it is all**_ **_for his safety'_ ** _she had to remind herself._

_"Petey-pie, trust me, you'll have so much fun in school. Remember how you had fun in kindergarten?"_

_"But it got boring soon, Aunt May. I already knew everything." The little boy pouted, and turned to Aunt Pep, when he heard her speak._

_"Maybe, but in Midtown Elementary, you will have so much to learn. It's an elementary STEM school, so they should keep even your way too smart self, on your toes."_

_"Pep, could you remind me, just one more time, what STEM stands for?" Granny kept forgetting that information._

_"Aunt May, it stands for Science, Technology, Engineering and Math." Peter grinned at her._

_"Sometimes, he's too smart for his own good."_

_"Like my Daddy?"_

_"Yeah, just like your Daddy." All six of the adults in the room nodded their heads, the aforementioned man included._

_"Are you all going to drive me?" Peter asked, his brows raised in question._

_"Of course, sweetie." Pepper said, she made Tony get one of those Mazda 5 cars, which had seven seats, since no one wanted to miss Pete's first day of school. Peter was talking their ears off the whole ride to the school, about some of the new things he had read. They all got out of the car, and Peter ran off as soon as he had seen Ned. Knowing that Ned's parents didn't have the money to pay for the STEM elementary school, Tony had to do something, electing to make the Leeds family believe it was a scholarship their son had gotten, when it actually was so Pete would have his best friend with him._

_\------_

_"He was perfect today, Boss, Lady Boss." Tony had made sure that JARVIS had his eyes on Peter, wherever the kid went. Each of Peter's classrooms, without the school's knowledge might I add, had the AI, for protection._

_"He is so grown up, Tony..." Pepper's eyes started tearing up_

_"I know, Pep."_

_"When can we take him back, Tony? It's already been three years." She searched his eyes for an answer. She didn't like what she could see._

_"I don't know, Pep. It's not safe yet." He had started crying, as well. Both of them loved their son so much, but Tony knew they should make SI work on something other than weapons, before they can bring their son back home._

_"So, you plan on stopping the work in the weapons industry in the next 4 years, for our son?"_

_"Yes, Pep, I promise. I will stop that. I need to make Obie come round to that decision, too, though." Tony knew he will do anything to take his son back, even if he had to stop being a billionaire._

* * *

  * **_Pepper spends a hundred days with Peter, May and Ben, while all of them are worried sick._** _(7,5)_



_Day 1_

_"Is he really..."_

_"Yeah. Ben, would it be okay for Pep to stay with us?" Ben nodded his head. He didn't know why Pep or May would even think they would leave her all alone after her boyfriend had disappeared in Afghanistan, of all places. That night, for the first time since May and Ben were entrusted with Peter, Mother and son had slept together. Pepper needed Tony. She knew he's not dead. He couldn't be. She would have felt it.  
_

_**A hundred days have made me older**  
**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.** _

_Day 7_

_"The hell did you do to me?"  
"What I did? What I did was to save your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could; there's a lot left and it's headed into your atrial septum. Here wanna see? Souvenir. Take a look. I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the 'walking dead', because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs."  
"What is this?"  
"That is an electromagnet hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart."_

_**A thousand lies have made me colder** _  
_**And I don't think I can look at this the same.** _

_Day 14_

_ "We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern."  
"I don't remember."  
"No you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits." _

**_All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face._ **

_Day 21_

_"Aunt May, is Uncle Tony going to come back?" Peter was looking at her with those big, round eyes, filled with the innocence of a child. "Is he away, like my parents?"_

_Both May and Pepper sniffled. "He's going to come back, Pete. He has to. Uncle Rhodey is looking for him. Auntie Pep had sent her best detectives on that case. They will find him."_

_"Come here, Aunt Pep. I will take care of you, until Uncle Tony comes back."_

_**I'm here wit** _ _**hout you baby** _

_Day 42_

_ "You still haven't told me where you're from."  
"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place." The humble scientist answered  
"Got a family?" Tony inquired, without being able to stop thinking about his own.  
"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you Stark?"  _

_ 'When, huh? This man is very optimistic.' Tony thought. Maybe I should be optimistic, too. I also have a family to get back to.  
_

_ "For the world no, but I actually do. I have a girlfriend, a son, and my girlfriend's family" Tony muttered. Yinsen understood why, it was necessary to protect the fact that Tony had a child, so he nodded his head in understanding, before loudly speaking.  
"No. So, you're a man who has everything, and nothing." _

_ **But you're still on my lonely mind.** _

_Day 84_

_"What could it generate?" Yinsen asked Tony, while looking at the arc reactor.  
"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second."  
"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes."  
"Yeah. Or something big for 15 minutes." Tony couldn't help, but smirk. Soon enough, both of them will reunite with their families.  
_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.** _ **_  
_ **

_Day 98_

_"Aunt Pep, I miss Uncle Tony. Will he come back soon?" Peter asked.  
_

_"I don't know, Pete. I don't know."_

_"Last night, I had a dream. Uncle Tony was my Daddy, he was somewhere in the desert, with a shiny thing in his chest, and he told me he will come back in two days." Peter said, as a matter of fact. Pepper's jaw dropped. She looked at May, as she excused herself, to call Rhodey, and tell him to continue searching._

_**I'm here without you baby** _

_Day 99_

_"This was always the plan, Stark." YInsen muttered.  
"Come on, you're going to go see your family. Get up." Tony couldn't accept this. The man had family to see. He had to come with Tony.  
"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark. It's okay, I want this. I want this."  
"Thank you for saving me." Tony managed to say  
"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." Yinsen begged, as he let out his last breath.  
_

_'I won't.' Tony thought as he got out._

_**But you're still with me in my dreams** _

_Day 100_

_"Your eyes are red. Tears for your long lost boss?" Tony asked Pepper cheekily.  
"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting."  
"Yeah, vacation's over."_

_Peter ran to him as fast as he could._

_"I knew you'd come back, Uncle Tony. I knew you would. I've missed you this much."_

_"I've missed you more, Pete. Let's go grab some cheeseburgers."_

_"See, Aunt Pep, there's the blue circle." The child mumbled, gesturing toward Tony's chest. Tony looked at Pepper, whose eyes went comically wide._

_That night, Peter slept in a room with Tony and Pepper. Tony couldn't let either of them go._

**_And tonight girl, it's only you and me._ **

* * *

  * _**Peter is happy about the fact his Uncle is Iron Man, and gets a ton of Iron Man merch.** (7)_



"Aunt May, look! Uncle Tony's on TV! Volume up, volume up! Oh, there's Uncle Rhodey with him."

"The truth is" He heard Uncle Tony pause. He moved closer to the TV screen, all ears. "I am Iron Man"

Peter's eyes widened comically, as he started jumping around the apartment, screaming how his Uncle is Iron Man. The same night, Tony and Pepper sent a package filled with Iron Man toys, clothes, and even an Iron Man watch, which Peter never took off.

* * *

  * _**Peter gives everyone (but May) a heart attack.** (7)_



_"Hey, May, Ben!" Tony greets from the door. "Peter! What's up? How's school? Do you have a girlfriend yet?" He picks the kid up, while Pepper is talking to May and Ben. The kid and Tony go to the living room, sitting on the sofa. Tony puts some fruits onto the table._

_"Ohh, fruits!" Peter laughed, taking a banana and biting into it. "School is great. I've got a lot of A's. I had a Math test today, which I did in twenty minutes. Also, no girlfriend, Uncle Tony. Aunt Pep says I have to grow up strong and smart, before I get a girlfriend."_

_"Yeah, listen to Aunt Pep, she's smart. I'm so proud of you, Pete! I love you a lot!"_

_"I love you, too, Uncle Tony!" Peter says, his eyes filled with fruits._

_"Pete, why are your hands so red?" Ben asked the child, while caressing his hair._

_"Oh, Uncle Tony brought us fruits, and there was this red one I really like."_

_"Strawberries?" Ben asked, and Peter nodded. Ben's jaw dropped, as his heart started beating fast._

_"Pepper, tell Happy to start the car!" Happy looked up at him, confusion plastered across his face._

_"Peter just ate one of the strawberries Tony bought, while I wasn't looking."_

_"Tony, you brought strawberries? Did you know that there's only one thing on Earth that I'm allergic to?..."_

_" Allergic to strawberries, yeah, I know."_

_"Did it ever occur to you that our child might be allergic to them, too?"_

_"Tony, Pepper, Ben, calm down."_

_"How do you expect me to calm down he.."_

_"Madonna mia! I am a nurse, remember? I have epipen in the house. Also, Peter had already eaten strawberries once, when he was about 3 or 4, he probably doesn't remember, though. He's not allergic to strawberries, I have checked." Pepper still smacked Tony over the head for a good measure._

* * *

  * _**"Happy birthday, Uncle Tony! Also, Mr. Vanko is an asshole. I like Aunt Nat, though."** (8)_



_"Hey, Uncle Tony!" Peter greets him happily. "Those veins on your neck look weird. You should go to the doctor, to check that out." He grumbled._

_"Hey Petey-Pie!" Tony greeted his son, he had to change the topic. "Why are you so smiley, what's up?"_

_"I got you something, with Aunt Pep's help." He smiled, knowing that, whatever it was, that the kid bought him, he would love it._

_He took the present, which was wrapped around neatly, like all the gifts Pepper usually wraps. Inside of the box is a hand-made gift card, which his son made for him. On the cover, four figures were drawn, he turned the page, and saw the writing_

**_Happy birthday, Uncle Tony!_ **

**_Also, Mr. Vanko is an asshole._ **

**_I like Aunt Nat, though._ **

**_I love you and Aunt Pepper so much._ **

_Tony laughed heartily. He opened the box and saw a designed watch, in which was a picture of their family._

_"Thank you so much, Peter! I love it! And I love you so much!"_

_"Love you, too, Uncle Tony!"_

* * *

  * _**Pepper wishes to kill and kiss Tony at the same time.** (8)_



_"Tony, you idiot!" She slaps him across the face once, as he returned home._

_"What did I do now?" He asked, groaning._

_"This is for not realising the boy you saved was our son." She slaps him once again, before kissing him. "And this is for saving him"_

_Tony didn't understand what she was talking about, until he remembered the kid in the Iron Man mask. Thank God he was there, or God knows what would have happened to Peter..._

* * *

  * _**Tony says his last goodbye to Peter.** (8)_



_"Ben, I need to see Peter!" The sleepy Ben Parker opened door to a hectic, panicked Tony._

_"He's asleep, Tones!"_

_"I know, Ben. I just, I need to say goodbye, in case I..." Ben nodded his head, gesturing for Tony to get in. Tony went straight to Peter's room, sat onto the edge of his bed, holding onto the boy's little hand, as he caressed his little head._

_"Peter, I have loved you ever since Pep and I found out she was pregnant. She loves you, too. We are your Mum and Dad, so everything that we do, we do with you in mind. We do everything for your good and for your protection. You know, all people die one day, and it seems that my time might have already come. I love you, Peter. I love you, son. I want you to remember that, in case I don't return. I love you so much." Tony cried, he cried for about half an hour, holding his baby's hand. He kissed his forehead many times, until he knew he had to go. He kissed his head one, last time, before leaving the apartment and going further into the night._

* * *

  * _**May, Ben, Peter and Pepper are holding their breaths for Tony once again **(9,5)_



_"Uncle Tony is there! With the Hulk, Captain America, Aunt Nat, there's Clint, too! Oh my God, is that the actual Nordic God Thor?"_

_"Peter, calm down, the superhero boy band is fighting aliens and that's what you are focusing on?"_

_"I'm not going to focus on the ugly ass aliens, Uncle Ben."_

_"Peter!"_

_"Sorry, Aunt May!"_

_"Where did Tony go?" They waited, and waited. May was on the phone with Pepper. Suddenly Peter could see the Iron Man suit carrying a bomb into the hole in the sky._

_"Uncle Tony, come down! The hole is closing up, come down! Why isn't he coming down?"_

_"The Boss is alive, don't cry, young Peter!"_

_"JARVIS, please don't lie to me!"_

_"I'm not lying to you, young Peter!"_

_Two hours later, when Tony came in with Shawarma for them, Peter couldn't stop crying from happiness_

* * *

  * _**Peter meets Harley, his Uncle Tony's saviour.** (10)_



_"Peter, I'd like you to meet someone." Tony asked Ben and May to bring Peter to the Tower for the weekend so he could meet someone, they complied._

_"Is it Harley the boy with the potato gun? Please, say it's him. Unless it's Thor, I'd like to meet him, too."_

_"Peter, right? You've heard of me?" The blonde boy asks Peter._

_"Uncle Tony says you're as smart as me, that we could be great friends."_

_"Uncle Tony?" He looks at Tony, who just shrugs. "He told me a lot about you, too."_

_"Have you met Dummy, U and Butterfingers yet?" The bubbly Peter asked, which made Harley shake his head. Peter looked at Tony, who nodded his head at him, which made the boy drag Harley to the lab, Tony following close behind, wondering if he made a mistake by allowing two mischievous boys to befriend one another._


	3. Chapter 2 - Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to the OsCorp field trip, gets bitten by a radioactive spider, finds out his dead parents died before he was even born... You know, the usual.

"Pete!" There was a banging on his door. He groaned in answer. "Peter, I know you're angry with Tony and Ben, but you still have to go to school today."

Another groan and an "Leave me alone." When he didn't hear anything for all of three minutes, he thought May had already left for work and closed his eyes once again. Alas, the door opened, and he was dragged out of bed, falling on his ass.

"Uncle Ben, leave me alone! I'm tired. Let me sleep"

"Pete, I know you're angry with me and your...Tony about our decision, but..." His Uncle started, the grimace was very present on his face, due to the fact that Petey-Pie had fought with him and Tony for the first time in their lives. Peter had been such a good kid, didn't complain too much (he probably got that on Pepper's side of the family, because God knows how much Tony complains about everything), but he was stubborn as hell (the combined quality both of his parents had).

"Pep and May also made a decision. Theirs was good, yours wasn't. Just because OsCorp is Uncle Tony's rival company, it doesn't mean they are bad." Peter stated, rolling his eyes at Ben's attempted apology. Ben could do a lot better, and so could Tony. "If you want to apologise, allow me to go to the field trip on Friday." Peter looked at him with puppy eyes, without missing a beat.

"Fine. I will talk to Tony today, even though he might be right. I have never said that before in my life." Ben sighed. "OsCorp is a strange place, they have had so many weird experiments, their safety isn't on the SI level, and don't even get me started on the director of the company..."

"Uncle Ben, please, that trip means a lot to me. I want to learn more about the biochemistry, and SI doesn't have that department."

Ben was certain if he had mentioned this bit of information to Tony, he would make sure that a Biochem lab and researchers were employed, effective immediately.

"We will talk about it tonight." Ben mumbled, before leaving. Peter smirked, he knew that Aunt May had signed the form, after Aunt Pep insisted.

The real reason Peter wanted to go to this field trip was to ask around about his deceased parents...

* * *

The whole night before Peter's field trip neither Tony, nor Pepper could sleep. They both had a strange feeling in their guts, neither of them was able to explain it, until a few days later, at least partially...

* * *

Peter's class had walked into the last lab which they were allowed to visit, one which contained Oscorp's Robotics department, their tour guide asked if anyone had any questions, before they were finally allowed to go home.

Peter, as the mischievous child that he was, raised his hand and asked if he could go to the bathroom. He ignored the murmuring of Flash and his croonies who mumbled something about 'Penis Parker', and headed off in the direction of the BioChem lab they had passed on the way. Somehow he ended up in a room, which was the spider exibit. They looked strange, and Peter made a face at the strange creatures. One of them somehow ended up on his arm and bit him. Peter didn't feel the bite, but he noticed his arm began swelling. He ignored it, looked around, making sure no one was able to see him and the spider.

He continued toward the other BioChem lab, where he saw one of the older scientists, making up the excuse of getting lost while looking for the bathroom. The man told him he would show him the way, and they headed off. Glancing at the man's name tag, DrRajit Ratha, it wrote, Peter remembered reading somewhere about him working with his deceased parents, and he pretended to gush at the thought of meeting the man he's read about.

"Your work about the genetics of lizards is unparalleled." Peter gushed.

"I am actually pretty surprised someone as young as you can understand my work, Mr."

"Marco Richards." If Aunt Nat had taught him something, it was about the necessity of making up an identity on the spot, when you are asking around about the matters long resolved. "One of my Aunts used to work here, Mary Fitzpatrick."

"Oh, yeah, I remember her." Dr. Ratha said. "She was such a beautiful woman. She had been married to one of my friends, Richard Parker."

"I remember the stories, they died before I could meet them." It was partially honest, Peter was three when they died. "My Mum says their death was a tragedy to the whole scientific community."

"Yes, it was, but 1999 was, actually, a pretty sad year, so much war, so many deaths, and all of those people were there when their plane crashed..."

'Wait, 1999? I was born in 2001' Peter thought. "It was fifteen years anniversary a few months ago" Peter mumbled, as he did the Math.

"Yeah, I've seen his brother, Ben, at the grave when I went to pay my respects. Where do you live, son? "

"I'm from California. We are on a school trip with Atlas Academy, currently, and one of our destinations was here." Peter remembered hearing a boy, Marco Richards, from the Atlas Academy earlier, the boy was talking to Flash.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Richards." Dr. Ratha said when they arrived to the bathroom, he shook Peter's right hand (thank God the spider bit him on the left one), and said goodbye. Peter left to the bathroom, spent about 3 minutes there, before he returned back to the tour groups, who were all leaving together. As he got onto the bus,he started feeling his body beginning to ache, while his head started hurting as soon as he had made it to his seat. Ned gave him a few worried glances, after seeing the small beads of sweat rolling down Peter's, now pale face. He hurried to Delmar's, worrying the man who saw him, and even gave him an extra sandwich, free of charge. Peter stopped by the pharmacy, buying some pain medications and something, in case a fever arose, and one EpiPen, just in case. He walked slowly to the apartment, thankful for the existence of the elevator.

* * *

As soon as he got into the apartment, he was greeted by JARVIS, Tony made a separate housing for the program for Peter, and when Vision had been created, Peter still had JARVIS.

"Young Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes, J, I just feel a bit under the weather." Peter mumbled. "When do May and Ben get back?"

"They don't know, there was a robbery and a mass shooting, so they are both working overtime. Would you like me to call Boss or Lady Boss?" JARVIS asked, the program had felt worry for the young child's predicament.

"It's not necessary, J." Peter smiled, biting into his sandwich. He was so hungry all of a sudden. Before he could blink, he had eaten both of the sandwiches from Delmar's, two bananas and a handful of blueberries. He went into his room, and was out like a light.

Pepper had been worried sick. She was in California, when FRIDAY notified her that JARVIS contacted her to say how Peter was asleep and at the apartment, but was feeling a bit under the weather.

She called May and Ben, who were stuck at work, called Tony, who was on a wedding ceremony in the UK. None of them could get to Peter in time, so she did what a Mother should do, asked Hill to get her a quinjet with a driver, who could get her from Malibu to New York in three hours. And, just like it always is, what Pepper wants, Pepper gets.

She burst through the door of Peter's room. He was sweating so much. She knew she needed to check his temperature, so she touched his forehead, which was way too hot for her liking. She went to get the thermometer from the bathroom. 102.2 degrees Fahrenheit (39 degrees Celsius) it said. Pepper started panicking. May said he was all right this morning. She didn't understand how a bug could get to him so soon..

Pepper took in a sharp breath, before calling Dr. Helen Cho. She explained the situation, and requested that the medical wing in the Tower must be ready for her arrival. Happy helped her get Peter to the car, and then to the Tower's medical wing.

Helen checked the boy's temperature, and it kept growing. No matter what they did, they couldn't find a reason. Peter didn't wake up even once, only groaned in pain. Pepper sat by his side the whole time, holding his hand with one of hers, while the other caressed the mop of curls on his head. Her eyes were red, from all the crying. She sat there, alone, until four in the morning, when May and Ben finally burst into the room. Tony had to use his Iron Man suit to get back to New York, to be there for his son and wife.

They sat there until five p.m. When Peter finally woke up. There was no fever anymore, no headaches, no pain. Zero. Zip. Nada. He was healthier than ever. He didn't need his glasses, there was no asthma, no allergies, nothing. The boy even seem to have more muscle mass after this. Helen couldn't explain what was going on, and neither could Tony, but Peter knew it had something to do with the spider that bit him.

Everyone was walking around him on eggshells for the next week, as if they were scared he would fall sick again, but nothing happened. After a week, everything went back to normal and he was free to go back to his routine, with the occasional testing of his power, when no one was around.

* * *

About two weeks, after the incident, Peter had, finally, managed to convince Ned to help him in finding out more about Richard and Mary Parker. That night, Peter went to a sleepover at Ned's, under the pretext of building LEGOs. Uncle Tony got Ned an Imperial Star Destroyer, which had almost 5000 pieces, so no one thought twice about it.

After the dinner, Peter and Ned had watched the first Star Wars film. It ended around midnight, and everyone bid one another 'Good night', as Ned's parents both left to work their night shifts. Ned's Mum was a surgeon, on call that night, while Ned' s Dad was an engineer in the SI, who had to go to work late, since one of his interns' inventions blew up. When Peter and Ned were certain they were alone, they turned on the computer and slowly started breaking the firewalls of the Government's database. It took them about an hour and a half to break through all of the security and get to the information they (mostly Peter) were interested in.

"Richard and Mary Parker, genetic scientists who used to work for Oscorp were killed in a plane accident on June 1st, 1999. On that accident 11 people died, including the flight captain. Mary and Richard had left behind their research, which is the bases of Oscorp's work. They had no children and rarely spoke to the members of their families."

"Peter, are you..."

"Ned, find me in the program." Peter said, his eyes were narrowed, brows furrowed, and his nose flared. He pulled his lips into a thin line, as he waited for Ned to say something.

"Peter, maybe their database is wrong." Ned mumbled, after seeing the information about Peter.

"What does it say, Ned?"

"There are only two people named Peter Benjamin Parker in Queens. One of them died twenty years ago and the other one..."

"The other one?"

"He turned sixty five days ago. I'm sorry, Peter!" Ned looked down into the ground.

Peter, on the other hand, wanted to punch something really, really bad. His whole life was a lie. Who was he? Who were his parents? How were May and Ben, Tony and Pepper related to him? Were they even related? Before he could even try to get the answers to those questions, the house was filled with twenty people in SWAT uniforms.

"Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your heads!" Someone ordered. The voice had seemed very familiar to Peter, his eyes widened in realization.

"Uncle Clint? Aunt Nat?" Peter breathed out in wonder.

"Hello, Mr. Barton, Mrs. Black Widow!" Ned greeted

"Peter? Ned?" Clint's jaw dropped. He shared a look with Natasha, who face-palmed as soon as she understood the predicament they were in. She didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed with the situation, although she did want to see the looks on everyone's faces once they realized that it wasn't an enemy looking into Peter, but Peter himself.

"Team, let the children go. You are all dismissed. Fury's orders." Natasha started barking orders at everyone. She then turned to Peter and Ned. "Which one of you two idiots hacked into the Government database?" Both of the kids raised their hands, which made her pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. If she doesn't kill Stark, no one ever will. "I haven't told anyone anything yet." She looked at Clint, who nodded his head, as wicked grins overtook their faces.

"Kiddies, you are both coming with us. I'm certain you both realize the situation you brought yourself into will bring you a lot of trouble, as Fury and the Team are interested in knowing who was digging into the information about Peter. Let's go give them heart attacks." Clint laughed, as he saw the kids didn't know whether they should be thrilled about getting to, sort of, prank the Avengers, or terrified about the consequences of their actions. Peter also had another feeling bubbling inside of him - anger, and the ones who hid the truth about him should really watch their backs.


	4. My Father's Eyes

_"I don't even understand why these Mary and Richard Parker are people of interest to us. They are dead." The blue eyes of Steven Grant Rogers were showing the confusion he wasn't hiding very well._

_"They aren't. Peter Parker is. Since one of our teammates has a secret, I can't say anything about it, as most of you don't have the permission of all parties involved to know much about this." Nick Fury got into the room unexpectedly, making a few of the members of the team jump, as he scared them shitless. But all of them had turned toward Tony Stark, except for a certain three - Clint, Wanda and Natasha. Tony rolled their eyes at the fact they knew him so well._

_"He needs a bell as a Christmas gift." Sam Wilson mumbled "For the purpose of allowing my heart to still beat, and me to live."_

_Ignoring Sam's quip, Tony gestured toward the screen. "This is Peter Benjamin Parker." Tony began slowly. "He is a very important person to Pepper and me."_

_"Don't forget us." Natasha, Maria Hill and Clint chimed in, while even Nick Fury firmly nodded at Tony. Steve looked at Natasha, wanting her to elaborate, but the blank look she gave him made a clear message 'None of your business', it said._

_"He needs to be protected at all costs. I would die for him, if necessary"_

_Steve's mind was filled with dozens of question marks, since, in his opinion, Tony Stark was the most selfish human being he had ever met. He had made Ultron, the damn robot who tried to take over the world. "Now, that's a first." He sarcastically laughed, but the glares three of his teammates, Director and Hill gave him in return made him stop. "I want to know why we should care about some kid of dead parents? He can't be older than 12 anyway, this isn't a matter of national security. Why did you call us here? Isn't this something police and Federal Agencies should worry about?"_

_"Peter is a part of the Avengers Initiative as much as any of you idiots are." Both Clint and Tony cringed at her words. She gave Steve another warning glance, before opening her mouth to continue._

_"A kid? Seriously? You want a fuckin' kid to be an Avenger? He's not even out of High school yet."_

_Natasha Romanoff could be a very patient person when she wanted to be one, but she was, also, a very dangerous person, so the knife, which hit the wall mere millimeters from Steve's head, was a warning which made it known he had reached a Strike three. "This is the Third Strike, Rogers. Speak again, and this time I won't miss."_

_Tony and Clint couldn't tell whether it was a threat or a promise, but they both knew that Natasha would kill for Peter, since she had, actually done it on more than one occasion. "He isn't an Avenger in that sense, Steve. Not if they can help it." She sighed, not knowing how to explain it, without putting Tony and Pepper's secret out in the open, for all of the Team to know. But she knew she couldn't do it, under any circumstances, as it would bring Peter more harm than good. "He's a family member of one of us, ergo, he is one of us."_

_"The child is very bright for his age. I wish I were as smart as he is..." Wanda mumbled, her Sokovian accent prominent, as she looked into Tony's eyes for a brief moment. His thoughts were too loud, so much, that she couldn't help but read them._

_"What kind of a danger is he in? I doubt he angered that many people. He's like, 12"_

_"He's fourteen" Tony said, making up his mind. Natasha and Clint exchanged looks. This wasn't a part of the plan. "And he's my son."_

* * *

"How exactly did you know we were digging around? Us hacking into the government database isn't exactly an Avenger-lever threat. No one should even be aware of the fact we hacked into it."

"A friend of ours, he has set up many notifications for whenever someone seeks information about Mary Parker, Richard Parker, and you, bug. It doesn't matter that no one else would realise it. You can't hack through the master hacker's security wall" Natasha booped his nose.

"Uncle Tony."

"Sort of." Clint chuckled a bit, making Peter and Ned confused, while Natasha kicked his shin. The car swerved "Hey, remember I'm the one driving, before you kick me again!"

"You've got your Father's eyes." Clint mumbled, as he looked into Peter's through the rearview mirror. "Too bad you didn't inherit your Mother's. Hers are beautiful."

"Uncle Clint, you know my parents?"

"All four of us do, kid. I'll let them explain it to you when we reach our destination." Peter's eyes widened in realisation. They were taking the route toward the Tower.

* * *

"Remind me again, why did Natasha allow Clint to bring the culprits by herself? Why did she dismiss the SWAT team?" Tony was hyperventilating, his son was in danger, and Natasha, the overprotective Aunt, acted like none of that matters.

"Clint said something along the lines of 'For the meme'. Is Pepper already here?"

"Oh, I am here." She grumbled, dissatisfied with the fact that Clint and Natasha weren't taking the matter of her kid's safety seriously, not to mention that Tony told all of the Avengers about their son's existence, which put him in more unnecessary danger. "Why am I here, and not with Peter?"

"Sir, the team of Agents which went to the Leeds' house to check on Peter, claims that Peter and Ned are nowhere to be found." Maria Hill panicked. None of the people present, other than Fury, had ever seen her sweat, much less panic.

"What?" Pepper managed to choke out, as she began crying.

"Mr. Stark, Agents Barton and Romanoff are back with the culprits." FRIDAY announced. If he didn't know better, Tony would have heard the smirk in her voice, as well as some smugness, but Tony knew better.

Nothing and nobody could stop Tony and Pepper from running to meet the culprits at the elevator.

"Clint, my son's identity has been compromised. I also feel the need to mention that my on, Peter, is missing. Why the hell are you laughing?" Tony asked, already preparing the glove of the Iron Man suit, for the attack mode.

"Your son?" Tony heard a familiar voice ask, but in that moment, he couldn't connect the voice to the face.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't blast the two of you..."

"The two hacker culprits are your reason." Natasha said, moving out of the way, with a smirk in Stark's direction.

"Isn't this Peter?" Sam Wilson asked, laughing at the irony of the situation they were all in.

The kids in front of them were in their Star Wars pajamas, just like the nerds he expected them to be. The kid, Stark's kid, Peter, he had curly hair, which looked like a messy bird's nest. "Hey, Little Stark, ever heard of a hairbrush?" He couldn't help it.

"At least I have hair to brush." Peter's filter was out, the moment he heard Tony say Peter and son in one sentence. Did they feel ashamed of him? Is that why they hid him? Did they not want him? Was he not smart enough?

"That's all you, Tones, all you." Rodhey patted the back of his best friend back, laughing as he noticed the look on his face. The mixture of fear, annoyance, surprise, pride, anger, worry, confusion and God knows what else, didn't suit Tony well. At least he could be happy about the fact that Tony will finally start getting his Peter-made gray hairs. Payback for all of those years at MIT. 

"Mr. Stark, he needed me to do it. I didn't want Pete to get into trouble all by himself. I am his ride or die, after all. I didn't even know... Wow. He really does have your eyes."

"Ned? Peter?" Pepper's voice got caught in her throat, as she ran to hug them.

"I do, I really do." Pete's mouth was agape, going between Aunt Pepper, who is really his Mum, and Uncle Tony, his Dad. He struggled to breathe the air around him. 'This must be what an anxiety attack feels like' he thought, just as everything was going black.

Pepper managed to catch Peter, right as he was fainting. She looked at Tony dead in the eyes in exasperation. "This is all your fault."

Tony knew it was, but he had been going through an anxiety attack of his own, only three thoughts swirling in his head 'Peter fainted. He's okay. Peter knows'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This idea has been stuck in my head for a while now and, despite my other WIPs, I felt a compelling need to write it.  
> I hope you'll like it


End file.
